The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
In a multicast communication system, a network device broadcasts data to multiple other communication devices. Multicast communication systems generally employ multiple control signals, or control channels, to communicate to the receiving devices certain information characterizing an ongoing broadcast service, and characterizing individual broadcast channels within the broadcast. Such control signals are periodically transmitted from the broadcasting network device to the receiving devices to communicate current system information.